The Baby Project
by MaddiFic
Summary: What happens when Hogwarts decides that the students need help with the future... Havoc of course! My first Fanfic :D will add a chapter with each good review :D
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I Don't Own Any Of The Characters Or The World In Which They Live In. They Belong To The Amazing JK Rowling.

Authors Note: Everyone in Hogwarts has had to repeat a Year because of the horrible teaching last year so Ginny is still in year 5. That is why Harry is partnered with _. :D

Chapter 1 – The Project –

Harry Potter was excited for his first day of school. To say he was sick of chasing Voldemort and killing his horcruxes was an understatement. While eating his cereal ( Magic Stars ) Professor McGonagall ( Or Headmistress McGonagall ) stood up and said. "Please may 6 and 7th graders stay after breakfast. " After the announcement there was lots of gossiping on why the 6 and 7th graders were staying behind.

When the rest of school had left the great hall Professor McGonagall stood up " This year we are starting a new class that will happen every second year where 6 and 7th graders will be participating" Professor McGonagall now had everyone's attention now. She continued. "This class is where you will experience parenthood. We will start by giving you partner. So could the boys all stand in a line and we will 'sort' you with your partner. When you have been sorted please sit with your partner. Now any questions?"

Only Hermione put her hand up. "Yes Miss Granger" Professor McGonagall said "Can we sorted into partners who are from different houses?" Asked Hermione. This put everyone at the edge of their seats they hadn't thought of that. "Yes Miss Granger you can." There was a lot of groans from this answer. Hermione put her hand up again. " Then where would we sleep and live?" McGonagall answered. " You and your partner will have a 'house' to yourself. This 'house' will have a kitchen as you will be cooking yourself (a lot of groans when McGonagall said this ), a living room, a bathroom for each bedroom, 2 bedrooms and a nursery." There were no more questions.

There was A LOT of chatting from the students. All the girls seemed excited. But the boys could not be less annoyed "looking after a dirty baby for a whole year Ugh" Ron complained with a look of disgust on his face.

When the boys had all lined up McGonagall read out all the names. When she got down to Ron Weasly Ron looked like he was about to faint he whispered into Harry's ear and whispered. "This is almost as bad as sorting"

" Weasly, Ron"

Ron walked up and no sooner as the hat had touched his head it shouted.

"HERMIONE GRANGER"

Ron looked even paler but was able to walk over to Hermione where they linked hands. After a couple of other names McGonagall shouted.

"Potter, Harry"

The Hall went dead silent nearly every girl wanted to be Harry's partner. Harry walked up and as the hat touched his head it shouted.

Thanks for reading guys. I will write the next chapter when I get a good review. Thanks again for reading

~MaddiFic


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I Don't Own Any Of The Characters Or The World In Which They Live In. They Belong To The Amazing JK Rowling.

Authors Note: Everyone in Hogwarts has had to repeat a Year because of the horrible teaching last year so Ginny is still in year 5. That is why Harry is partnered with _. :D

Chapter 2 –Wait Who?–

"MADDISON MCRAE!"

Everyone looked confused. Maddison McRae? Who was that? Even Harry didn't know. Everyone looked at the hand that went slowly but oddly confidently into the air. The hand belonged to a girl who looked like she was 17 or 18. She had long blond wavy hair and magnificent ocean blue eyes with a hint of sunflower yellow and a friendly smile that reached her eyes but not the smile that said OH MY GOSH IM PARTNERED WITH HARRY POTTER! But a smile that was friendly but beautiful. How did Harry miss here? Especially as she had the Gryffindor crest on her chest.

Harry walked slowly up to Maddison.

"Hi!" She said brightly. "I guess we are partners! :D"

"I guess we are" Harry said a little dazed and then he regained himself. "I'm sorry I don't believe we met before but it looks like you're in Gryffindor?"

"Yeah I don't sleep in the common room. Or go to the same classes as everyone else." Maddi said like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Why?" Harry said confused.

This caught Maddi a bit of guard and she looked a little bit embarrassed but said. "Well like you Harry Potter my parents were killed as I was a baby…" She hesitated and looked at Harry deciding if she could trust him. Deciding she could she continued. "In the delivery room as a matter of fact. When I was told I was a witch I was so happy. But the orphanage in which I was living in hated it. My Orphanage didn't really want me anyway so the abandoned me completely. So I had to get a job so I can survive when I grow up. So I work for Hagrid. Help with the animals. Best job. Good pay and as I was a muggle all the animals where new and I loved learning about new creatures. I don't sleep in the dorms because I sleep somewhere secret near the animals. And I don't go to normal classes because again like you I am no normal witch or wizard in your case."

Harry knew that he wouldn't get anything else from her. By then all the partners had been sorted and McGonagall had started talking again.

"After I have finished talking you will get a piece of parchment telling you where your 'house' is and the password to your 'house'. Soon I will ask you to line up in front of me with a piece of your hair at the ready you will then put your hair into a potion the girl will then drink that potion when a say then she will become pregnant. A week equals a month. Then the girls will go through a normal 2 hour birth. And then you must look after your 'child' while going to classes. Now line up and good luck!"

Every lined up while talking excitedly. Maddi looked a tiny bit scared.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"We haven't had a lot of experience in the parenting department have we." Maddi said forcing a smile.

Harry understood and tried to smile back. When it was their turn Harry put in a strand of his short black hair and Maddi put in a strand of her long blond hair. The potion frothed and McGonagall smiled and handed Maddi the potion. When everyone had got their potion McGonagall shouted "Now Drink!"

Maddi looked at Harry and smiled saying. "Bottoms up"

She drank the potion in one swallow. A strange look came over her face. Then one hand covered her stomach and her other hand her mouth and she ran in the direction of bathroom with countless other girls.

Thanks again for reading guys. As before I will write the next chapter when I get a good review. Thanks again for reading.

~MaddiFic


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately I Don't Own Any Of The Characters Or The World In Which They Live In. They Belong To The Amazing JK Rowling.

* * *

><p>Authors Note: Thank You To Asduell For Being My First Reviewer! :D But this chapter is dedicated to imightjustwishiwasaweasly for faving and following me and the story! :D but I forgot to mention that chapter 2 is dedicated to Auduell. :D<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 –Houses and Pregnant–<p>

* * *

><p>Harry looked worriedly at the direction Maddi had ran in and was about to follow when he heard the booming voice of McGonagall say "Do not fret boys this is a normal reaction to the potion. You have access to the girls' bathroom just this time to look after your partner."<p>

Most of the boys ran in the direction of the bathroom, including Harry. Once he was at the bathroom he called out.

"Maddi which stall are you in!?"

After a couple of seconds, where all he could here was the sound of vomit hitting water he heard a strained reply.

"I'm the *vomit* 3rd stall from *vomit* the end*vomit* it's opened *vomit*"

Harry ran into the stall in which she said she was in and there she was vomiting her guts out. One hand was still on her stomach Harry noticed. He advanced to her and held her hair and patted her back not even noticing the pieces of vomit in her hair. She visibly relaxed when he touched her relieved that he was there. After a while she was just retching and then she stopped and stood up giving Harry a shaky smile and half whispered.

"If I knew this was going to happen I wouldn't have eaten halve as much for breakfast." She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and shuddered. She turned back to Harry and said. "You can wait outside I'll just …. Freshen up then we can go find our 'house'."

Harry obeyed her wish and waited outside. There were already a couple of boys waiting outside. After acknowledging them with a nod of his head he waited back against the wall for Maddi. After 5 minutes she came out with the same smile she had on before, her hand was still over her stomach and there was no more vomit in her hair.

"Let's go!" Maddi said with enthusiasm. They read the letter saying that they were room 12 and that it was located in the Room Of Requirement. Somehow someone ( Probably McGonagall ) was able to make the Room Of Requirement accessible by a password which was The Baby Project (Surprise Surprise :D). Harry smiled and Maddi looked at him.

"What?" Maddi asked confused.

"I wondered where McGonagall would put all the houses but that didn't even cross my mind!" He laughed. Soon Maddi joined in. It wasn't even that funny but Harry made her do things she never thought she would do, she hated it and loved it at the same time. It confused her and Maddi was hardly ever confused.

After they had gotten over their fits of laughter they headed to the Room Of Requirement. After they had told the wall the password it opened and there was another corridor. There were a lot of other 'couples' looking for their 'house'. When they found their house ( It was very easy to identify as it had a huge floating 12 and under the 12 there was letters spelling The Potter Household. They tried getting through the door and found out it was locked so Harry tried unlocking it with Alohomora but to no avail. Harry was kicking the door in frustration when he felt a light tap on his shoulder.

It was Maddi who was tapping him and he noticed that she was pointing at a picture of a majestic leopard lying on a branch he was looking at Harry with an amused look on his face. Maddi said to Harry.

"Let me talk to him, I don't think he thinks you're that smart." Maddi said but catching the hurt on his face she quickly added. "Even though you are very smart."

She then turned back to the picture and asked "Do you have a translator?"

The leopard looked confused but then he looked at Harry and his face cleared he then disappeared.

"Where's he gone?" Harry asked. Maddi gave him a look. "What?" Harry asked again.

"He went to get a translator." Maddi said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. And it kinda was Harry thought and he turned redder then any of the Weaslys hair. After a minute or two a girl came back with the leopard, the girl looked a lot like Maddi but her hair was dyed to be blond but her roots were black or dark brown. Maddi's eyes widened but she regained her posture. The girl in the picture noticed and was about to say something when Maddi shook her head and pointed at Harry. The girl in the picture took the hint and shut her mouth.

Picture girl didn't need to translate she knew what was happening and told them that the picture was like the lock/doorbell and that the password was animiller. Maddi and Harry said their thanks and said the password it worked. The door opened and when Maddi and Harry looked inside they both gasped but it wasn't because the room was beautiful or anything like that it was because the house was…

* * *

><p>Sorry if you don't like cliffhangers but I LOVE them they make me want to read on. I posted this because I know have 4 followers and I favourite and I just wanted to treat you guys to something! If you notice my chapters are getting longer :D my last one was 700 and something and this one is over 1000! Love you guys (not in a creepy way though)! Thanks for reading again it means so much to me! I will start writing chapter 4 when I get a good review! Thanks again for reading and thank you for the reviews (Asduell), followers (AllisonReader, Gryffindor4Life, Imightjustwishiwasaweasley, Littlegem25 ) and the favs (Imightjustwishiwasaweasley (AGAIN thank you for being a follower and a fav :D ))<p>

~MaddiFic


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately I Don't Own Any Of The Characters Or The World In Which They Live In. They Belong To The Amazing JK Rowling.

* * *

><p>Authors Note: Thanks To imightjustwishiwasaweasly for reviewing! Reviewing means the world to me it shows me you care about this story. So again this story is dedicated to imightjustwishiwasaweasly for not just Following and Faving but also for reviewing!<p>

Chapter 4 –House Decorating –

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT HAPPENED IN THE LAST CHAPTER:<strong>

_Picture girl didn't need to translate she knew what was happening and told them that the picture was like the lock/doorbell and that the password was animiller. Maddi and Harry said their thanks and said the password it worked. The door opened and when Maddi and Harry looked inside they both gasped but it wasn't because the room was beautiful or anything like that it was because the house was…_

Empty. Completely empty. Panicking they ran up and down the house. Every room was empty except for the signs that told them which told them which room they were in. The rooms were massive though. Finally they were about to go tell Prof. McGonagall when they noticed a letter on the ground. They were both relieved; they knew that this letter would tell them why their house was empty. Maddi quickly picked up the letter and read it out loud it read.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Potter (_Mrs. Potter?_ Maddi thought they are taking it full out!)_

_You might be wondering why your house is completely empty. (_"That's an understatement" Maddi and harry muttered at the same time. They both smiled at each other than Maddi continued reading) _Do not fret. We have made the rooms so they can be decorated with your minds. To start decorating the rooms the person decorating (or if you are decorating together do it together) has to tap the sign saying the room you want to decorate and say ornatisa. Then think on what you want in the chosen room and it will appear. But do not go all out. Teachers WILL look at each room and take out things that are plain stupid. Good Luck!_

_Headmistress McGonagall_

"Okay" Maddi said. "Let's get started."

"Together?"

"Yes together." Maddi agreed. "But as I will be spending so much time in the bathroom I will decorate that."

Harry had no objections to that. So they began. Harry wanted to put in Gryffindor things (so basically red and gold) and Maddi wanted animal things. So it was kinda easy. Lion, red and gold would be the main theme but there would be other animals too (except from an eagle, badger and serpent of cause!). Each room would have an animal theme to and the living room would be a savanna theme. They found it easy to work together. The end result was amazing. A beautiful blood red couch sat in front of a plasma TV that looked like it was being held up by two golden Gryffindor lions (Technology worked in the Room of Requirement). The floor was covered in a fluffy red carpet that made your feet feel like it was in quicksand. They had a beautiful golden coffee table that looked like it was being held up by elephants. They had lamps on either side of the TV that was supported by golden giraffes and ceiling lamps that were in the ceiling as it was more convenient. The walls were red and the ceiling gold.

When they were satisfied with the living room they moved to the kitchen…

Authors Note: Hey guys I don't want to write every single room down if I don't have to so if you say you want it review but if you don't Review that you don't. I will have the vote on for one day so get voting! The story is still continuing. So keep reading. But I will tell u the themes for each room. Living room= savannah (Duh), Kitchen= Atlantic, Bathroom= water, Bedroom= Jungle, Baby's room= mythical creatures.

When they finished Harry remembered the girl in the picture. Maddi was already exhausted and had fallen asleep. So Harry went to see if she was still there. She wasn't. Harry was disappointed but didn't think about it because if what he was thinking it was it didn't matter because Maddi would have said something. But he still wondered if the animal translator was Maddi's mom.

* * *

><p>DUN DUN DUN finished! Sorry it wasn't the longest but I'm really tired but wanted to update soon. But give me credit 2 chapters in 1 day phew. Again thanks for reading will post when I get good review. You can thank this chapter to imightjustwishiwasaweasly. Keep reading and I hope I will be posting soon!<p>

~MaddiFic


End file.
